


wish

by EternalMist



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Anyways, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, helLPP????, i love roommates, idk how to tags, my tags are disasters, no beta we die like men, ohmygod they were partners!!, they were partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: [A3! Rarepair WeekDay 6: Screaming]His only wish was for someone to stop dying in front of his eyes.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 19
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one, specific Azuma's practice line. You know which *winks winks*

“Treason.” Azuma spat the word as if it was a poison.

Just as he finished transferring information about the enemy’s next plan, a gun was pointed at the back of his head, ready to be fired whenever the holder wanted. Azuma never thought his life would turn into this. How could he know the long time partner he had trusted so much for years would sell his country out, right behind his back? How could someone he loved the most betray him like this?

“So, all these 5 years, you were collecting information, infiltrating the bureau as a double spy?” Azuma laughed ironically, “And you dare to talk about one’s loyalty? Got my informant being falsely accused?”

“I was never a loyal person, Yukishiro. It was all just a facade,” Guy’s voice wavered for a split second, Azuma noticed, “you, out of all people, should have known.”

“I. Trusted. You.” Azuma gritted his teeth, barely holding down his tears. As a secret agent, having an emotional attachment was a burden. But, oh lord, it had to be with _him_ that his feelings were involved.

Guy lowered his gun, “And I am sorry for having to betray you like this. Really, I do.”

He took the USB off Azuma's hand, planted a gentle kiss on top of his hair, then disappeared into the night.

A single drop of tears ran down his cheek.

* * *

Their first meeting was 5 years ago, on a cold winter evening.

As his previous mission succeeded, here came a new mission. As his previous partner died in a battle, here came a new person.

“Your code name will be Dusk.” Finger pointed at him.

“And yours is Dawn.” Then pointed at someone beside him. “Meeting dismissed.”

They both answered in unison,

“Roger.”

* * *

Yukishiro Azuma.

An elite of Japan’s Secret Security Bureau. As one of their best agents, he had an incredible skill of disguise and infiltration. It was stated in his records that he never failed his missions, with a 100% rate of success. But for him, all of them were just a curse. He was sent into multiple dangerous tasks, with multiple partners. And yet, none of them lasted long. Two missions and they were gone, fallen. Only he would survive.

His superiors always told him that it’s a risk they couldn’t avoid, and it’s an honor to die while protecting this country. But Azuma couldn’t forget those eyes he had to leave, or those hands that were already lifeless as he touched them. Of those faint whispers telling him to just go and leave them behind, much to his frustration. And yet he survived. _He survived_.

Azuma hated that. So much.

Eventually, Azuma learned to control his nightmares that sometimes appeared during his rare sleep time. Sometimes he wondered the reason behind the sleepless nights he had gone through. Was it just a constant kick of adrenaline or just him being afraid of looking back at the loss he had suffered? His only wish was for someone to stop dying in front of his eyes.

Months later, he thought probably he should be careful of what he wished for.

* * *

“Would you please be gentle with my face? It’s a hard job to do well in mission and, at the same time, maintaining my beauty.”

They both sat in an abandoned warehouse, during an escape after a long, rough night trying to infiltrate an enemy’s headquarters. Quite surprising since, apparently, the enemy’s base was filled with more armed people than what the informant told him hours before. A surprise change in his plan caused both of them to take longer routes and harder punches.

Today’s mission was simple, _supposedly_ . They were tasked to infiltrate the enemy’s headquarters–which happens to be a casino, as guests. Azuma’s role was to act as a distraction and to make a window of time as long as possible for Guy as he collected information from the control room underneath the casino. It was just the usual black bag operation, _supposedly_ . But their covers were blown midways, prompting them to back off with minimum information in hand _and_ minimum backups.

As a result, Azuma got shot by his left shoulder and his cheek was bruised quite heavily. And Guy, bless his athletic and combat skill that was far better than his own, managed to get out quite safely. Only having light bruises, Guy was in charge to tend his scars.

“It appears that the enemy was a bit more prepared than us this time,” Guy bandaged his wounded shoulder, “even going as far to know our code names.”

Azuma let out a light chuckle, “Perhaps we have been poking our noses too many times to their business.”

“Or someone snitched.”

Azuma raised his eyebrow, “My informant is trusted. He has been working even longer than me.”

“No one knows when one’s loyalty will waver.” Guy took a quick glance at him.

“Enough with the accusation, Dawn.”

Guy let out a low hum in agreement and continued to treat his wound in silence.

The moon shone brightly this night, with a few thin clouds over it, going on a full moon phase. The moonlight went through the shattered windows, casting its soft, silvery glow on the figure in front of him. Azuma’s eyes were looking at the person a little bit longer than he intended. And every time those light yellow irises met the lime green of his, Azuma felt something ached, somewhere inside his heart. Like a tied knot that went tighter, making him forget to breathe sometimes.

_He’s beautiful._

Such a short statement was oddly enough to define him. Azuma was hard to be flattered but could easily flatter people during his job, with his disguises. He was a man with thousands of words, flowing over compliments here and there. And yet, he was at a loss of words for this particular person.

It never crossed Azuma’s mind to have a romantic partner. He never went further past the labels of ‘acquaintance’ or ‘comrade’ with his previous partners. He knew living a peaceful and domestic life was never an option by the time he chose this path for the rest of his life. Romantic feelings were nuisances and often only brought harm to those involved in it. Thus, he stayed away from it as far as possible.

Yet Guy appeared and broke all the expectations he had on his life. He stayed longer–the longest in fact, by his side. Interaction that went longer than he wished for. Those feelings he thought impossible to have, now clutched into his heart without warning. And Azuma really wanted to cry them out.

It was painful. So painful.

Maybe because Azuma didn’t realize he was staring for too long, Guy cleared his throat, finished knotting the edge of his bandage. “Let’s go, before they could catch up.”

Right, they were still in the middle of a mission. Azuma’s thoughts wandered further than he intended to.

“Yeah, we should get back as soon as possible,” Azuma moved his bandaged shoulder a bit. Gunshots were always the worst when they hit a joint muscle. Though he rarely did, Azuma let out a silent curse under his breath.

Guy held out his hand to help him get up, in which Azuma took in pleasure. He brushed off dust from his pants. As they walked outside the building, gunshots were heard from distance, along with muffled screams of angry mobs. This couldn’t be good. They probably trailed bloodstains from his wound.

Azuma startled as Guy grabbed his right hand, shooting a stern look at the source of disturbance, “They’re really quick, huh. Think you can run faster?”

“Do not test me.”

So, they ran through the night.

* * *

“Please, just stop.”

Azuma pointed his gun forward, a few meters away from his target. A face he was really familiar with, the one he missed yet hated, loved the most.

“We met again, Yukishiro.”

Oh, how Azuma really hated that when Guy called him by his real name, not the code names they were assigned to five years ago.

After Guy’s treachery, the bureau fell into a large-scale crisis. Nuclear war could explode anytime soon, countries blamed and accused each other, preparing pre-war measures. It was all Azuma’s fault. He was almost fired by the government if it’s not because of his clean lineage and records. But he had to prove himself in order to be able to get his job back: to catch Agent Dawn back and bring him to justice.

And here they were, after months of tracking, of hide-and-seeks, of cat’s play. In the last confrontation, they stood on a cliff by the sea. The other secret security bureau’s agents were behind at a warehouse in the port, trying to defuse a bomb that was planted as the first domino in Guy’s plan. If the bomb exploded, then it’s over for them. Everything would go according to his plan and nothing can stop it. And Azuma was here to stop him.

“Fate is such a cruel thing, isn’t it?” Azuma replied bitterly.

“Is that so? It is rather very nice of them to finally let me see your beautiful eyes again.”

“Flattery does not work on me.”

“I know.”

 _He_ does _know._

Out of all people, he knew the most. His weakness, his fear, his fatal flaw. It was a mistake of Azuma’s own, trusting him easily, despite one unspoken rule of being an agent. _Trust no one_. Yet, he did it. He was so dumb. A moron.

“If you surrender right now, I may be able to reduce your sentence. And your punishment will be lighter.” Azuma stood firm on his feet, shaking off the personal matters when faced with a much greater problem. “If you resist, I have no choice but to shoot you.”

“Surrender or not, they are still going to give me a death sentence.” Guy laughed dryly. “Both ways lead me to death, and I would prefer it to be you to take my life.”

Azuma knew it. A criminal that almost caused a war was punishable with death. It’s not going to be only Japan who will try to hunt him down. And it’s gonna hurt him more to see his death in the hand of someone else. Not that option again.

“I will not let them kill you. I still have influence. Please, just-”

“Tell me, Yukishiro. Why are you so eager to try to save me? I betray this country. I hate this country and everyone in it.” He waved a detonator in his hand, “Everyone treats me like I am nothing worthy. Called me as far as ‘a foreigner’, ‘a stranger’, in _my own_ homeland. No one is worth saving, this country will die with me stepping on them to dust.”

“It is my duty to protect this country, no matter who goes in the way. But it is also my duty to protect my comrades, even those who got corrupted midways.” Azuma said the word ‘comrades’ halfheartedly. For him, Guy wasn’t just a comrade.

But then again, what was he?

“I hate that stubborn part of you.”

Azuma lowered his gun. “So you know that I won’t stop trying to save you.”

Guy’s expression was unreadable. The moon shone behind him, brightly like that one time they were at a warehouse. He recalled the pieces of memory that were still left inside his mind. Like fragments from old video tapes, like scenes from movies which he longed but couldn’t rewind. The pain from that day never left his heart.

“Fine.”

Guy threw the detonator forward, then raised his hands in defeat. Azuma felt he was out of breath, this habit of him to forget to breathe during these critical last minutes. He could finally sigh in peace. He moved forward to handcuff the fugitive.

“Perhaps there is one thing worth saving, after all.” Guy smiled softly.

“But, I am sorry I can’t stay by your side. _I don’t deserve to_.”

Before Azuma could reply, Guy cupped his hands gently on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. It was a deep, tender kiss. Azuma’s eyes stared in disbelief, light yellow irises looking straight into the lime green in front of him. It felt desperate, longing to reach for something, but knew very well unable to. Just like them. It felt as if the world would collapse if they parted away even just an inch.

After seconds, Guy pulled away from the kiss. They were grasping for air, their foreheads still touched each other.

“I love you.”

Was his last words, in a soft whisper, with a smile he could never forget. Guy let go of his hands and jumped backward, falling right into the sea. Seconds passed before he heard the sound of sea surface breaking.

Azuma fell on his knees.

* * *

_“I just wish people would stop dying in front of me, Guy. That’s it. That’s my only wish.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“Do not promise me something you can’t fulfill.”_

_“It’s not a promise. It’s an oath.”_

* * *

Azuma never raised his voice to anyone, he disliked it. But now, tears were falling on his cheeks, unable to stop. His eyes were burning. His chest felt tight, in anguish, in agony. His heart ached so much, it’s excruciating. His throat felt dry.

Azuma screamed for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the A3! fandom (yeay!) and also my first time writing in this platform. Honestly, I make this account to post this particular work only, but hopefully I can write more in the future.
> 
> Also, I just want to scream AZUGUY!! Ohmygod I really love the roommates.


End file.
